


Someday at Christmas

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Sirius's favourite Christmas song.





	Someday at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I made it an AU because it would have been really fucking depressing otherwise. Plus spacefragments mentioned she wanted more R/S AU. This is one of my favourite Christmas songs as well. Thank you torino10154.

He always liked Muggle things. Matches and lighters—even though he could make dozens of kinds of fire with his wand, he still found those two things fascinating. Also, leather (smelled sexier than dragon hide), a really good ale (butterbeer was for children and birds), jeans (the sound of that zipper slide always got him), the telly was pretty cracking too, and of course his record player. Another reason he was grateful to be at Remus's piss poor flat was his record player worked here. It used to work at Grimmauld Place until his mum and dad found out and charmed the house so that Muggle electronics wouldn't work there. That was ages ago. 

Sirius laid on his back in the middle of the floor, his treasured record player to his right, his records to his left. God, he loved Moony for never getting rid of a damn thing. Even though he would roll his eyes at every scrap of parchment ever written on being tucked away in a box, Sirius still appreciated Remus's personality quirk. 

Sirius reached over, lifting up the arm of the record player, and placed it on the grooves of his favourite Christmas carol. Far from a traditional one but he loved it all the same. As the bells that started the song rang out, Sirius closed his eyes, letting the music carry him away. 

He needed a good escape. Harry and Hermione were still missing. Ron, who was hiding out at Bill's, insisted he didn't know where they were or what they were up to. Lying bastard. Sirius had half a mind to give him a good dose of Veritaserum. Oh, all right, it was only because of Moony's insistence against it that hadn't already. 

The locks on the door clicked, announcing Remus's arrival. He didn't light the lamps, knowing Sirius hated when he was pulled out of darkness so abruptly. 

"You're listening to that song again," Remus said, slipping off his cloak. 

"It's a good song." Sirius sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his wrists on them. 

"It is." Remus toed off his shoes, walked over and sat on the floor next to Sirius. He put one arm around Sirius's shoulders and pulled him in close. 

"Any word?" Sirius asked, knowing the answer already as he'd been out just that morning. Remus shook his head. 

"He's all right, I'm sure." Remus was a spectacular liar but Sirius appreciated it. 

They sat together listening to the song finish up. "Play it again." Sirius asked softly.

Remus moved the needle back to the start of the record, and the song started all over again. 

"Why this song?" Remus asked. Of all the times Remus had heard Sirius play it, he had never asked that. Not once when they shared their first flat together, nor the Christmas at Grimmauld Place where Sirius sung the song under his breath. But now he wanted to know. Lucky for Sirius the answer was simple. 

"Because _someday_ this song will be true." 

Remus kissed Sirius on the head and whispered, "Absolutely".


End file.
